The Beginning of Rosie MacTaggert
by TheTinyCupCake
Summary: Follow Rosie, sister of Moira MacTaggert, as she discovers she's different then others and eventually runs into none other then Charles Xavier. Pairing; CharlesxOC  X-Men: First Class timeline
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The beginning of Rosie MacTaggert

**Author: TheTinyCupCake **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Marvel Comics or the X-men series. I'm merely using their fantastic characters in my fan-made story.

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **CharlesxOC

**Summary:** Follow Rosie, sister of Moira MacTaggert, as she discovers she's different then others and eventually runs into none other then Charles Xavier.

**Authors' Notes: **This isn't the first story I've ever written, but it's the first I'm determined to finish. There's just way too few CharlesxOC fics out there that suit my fancy or make any sense to me. I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be very welcome, they're the source of my encouragement after all. Think of yourself as my personal cheerleader ;D

This story will alternate from 1st POV to 3rd and maybe even 2nd. It's something that I think makes it a little more interesting.

**Warnings: **Might contain mature content later on in the story. I'll give a fair warning in those chapters for those who don't want to read possible strong, non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME ADULT CONTENT AND CUSSING.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, the day I discovered I was different, weird, a <em>freak.<em>

It was the 9th of July, 1960. A sunny, bright and happy Saturday. My sister and I had both planned to meet up at a small, cute cafe. We both ordered a cappuccino, she only adding a little milk and I pouring in sugar after sugar. I remember her making a comment about me still having a sweet tooth. But what can I say? I like my things sugary and sweet. So while drinking our delicious cappuccino's we started talking. We hadn't seen each other for two months, and aside from the occasional phone calls, we were excited to finally tell each other things face to face again.

Me and my sister were always quite close, but her job and my study was keeping us both busy. She was one year older then me, me being 20 at that time. Moira's birthday was coming up soon too. We talked about everything that morning. Her work, our mother, college and of course, men. Moira and I were both in a relationship. I was in fact already engaged. We were very excited about the wedding we were to be having in 3 months. My fiance was a loving man. Handsome, stylish blond hair and the warmest honey brown eyes you'll ever see. He took good care of me and we loved each other very much. Everything changed however, when I was on my way home.

Moira and I had talked for three hours straight and it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. The cafe we met up at wasn't far from where my fiance and I lived, so walking went pretty easy. Until I was pulled in a small side alley. A small scream escaped my lips but I couldn't utter another sound because of a filthy hand that had covered my mouth. It was that moment. That moment of feeling utterly frightened, that released something even _more_ terrifying inside of me.

* * *

><p>Rosie was dragged into the tiny, shadowed alleyway in brought daylight. There wasn't a soul in sight that could possibly help her and she felt herself panic. Rosie felt terrified and tried to scream again. The hand covering her mouth muffled any sound quite well. While she struggled and tried to pry off the thin, lanky arms around her, her captor had dragged her almost all the way to the back of the alleyway. It smelled absolutely disgusting in here, like they had used the walls as urinals, the floor as ashtrays and picked up any other stank and stowed it away here. The small woman, couldn't do anything but whimper in disgust and fright. Yet she refused to cry, even if she felt like it. Instead, she let anger seep into her.<p>

With a swing the man threw her on the ground, in front of a group of filthy looking men. Rosie let out a small cry as her hands and knee scraped against the filthy pavement. She looked up through her long dark brown hair at the men that were leering down at her. One looked burly, some lanky and some looked like they were ill, bags beneath their eyes and most likely addicted to some sort of drug. The petite woman thought that today might not have been a good time to wear high heels and her flowy red dress. Her captor stood behind her rather proudly.

"Looky what I found lads. Pretty lady ain't she? Bet we could earn some money off of her, pay that debt we have going from dear ol' Rogers _and_ buy some of the good stuff, eh?." The other men laughed and cheered, obviously agreeing with what the guy said.

The burly one stepped forward, his arms crossed and a mean smile on his face. The laughter died down gradually. His eyes roamed across her figure, as if mentally undressing her. Rosie scowled and glared at him with her angry green eyes.

"She looks feisty. Are you sure she won't bite, Tom?" one of the men said. The burly one grinned.

"Only one way to find out." he said and made a move to grab her.

Rosie scrambled backwards only to bump into her kidnapper's legs. He roughly picked her up by her arms, leaving angry, red handprints. He tossed her towards the huge fellow with a small, ridiculing snort. She screamed angrily when his big arms encased around her, trapping her arms close to her body. Kicking him proved to be difficult, it only resulted in the arms around her tightening which left her breathless. The muscular man leaned in close to her face till they were only an inch apart. Rosie tried to back away as far as she could, but he laughed and tilted his head towards her neck. She could feel his stubbly cheek scratching against her smooth one, his nose buried in her hair. He took a big whiff and sighed in delight, while Rosie suffered the horribly stinking breath of this thug.

It was then that she could finally find her voice, slightly trembling from both fear and anger, "Please just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone of this!". Her eyes darted back and forth as the men laughed at her pathetic plea. "Aw! How cute, and she asked so nicely too!" the burly man guffawed, throwing his bald head back. The unfortunate brunette grimaced when he grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her face close to his. "I love it when they start beggin'." Rosie barely got a squeak out when he smashed his lips against hers. She heard wolf whistles, boisterous laughs and felt more and more despair. Wasn't this the part where a handsome man would storm up and rescue her from these evil men? Wasn't this the part where she'd get the strength to free herself and beat the hell out of them all?

Oh but who was she kidding. The moment she felt that disgusting thug's tongue on her lips a few tears managed to escape. Rosie continued struggling even more, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She felt something hard bump against her hip, and she doubted it was the man's gun. He rubbed his hips against hers lewdly, making disgusting grunting noises. Rosie felt dirty, grimacing with every move the man made and keeping her lips tightly sealed. But the man began to slow down, his hold on her loosening and his movements gradually coming to a halt. The noises around her had stopped, the men eerily quiet. The petite woman took her chance and shoved herself away. But what she saw frightened her only more.

The men around her had all turned to stone, some still having a dirty smirk on their faces, some leaning against the wall. One looked like he was about to put a cigarette to his lips. Her assaulter looked at her with wide eyes. He seemed to be the only one not frozen. But when she looked closer she noticed his legs had turned gray and stony also, up to his knees. He looked at himself with an utterly terrified look on his face.

"What the- What the _fuck_?" He looked from himself, to his former comrades and then to her. He pointed at her angrily "_You_! You fucking witch, what did you _do?" _

He continued screaming obscenities at her while moving his arms wildly. At one point he moved so wildly that he fell over. Rosie couldn't move a muscle either, as if _she_ had just turned to stone. This was insane. _'Did I really do this? I couldn't have.. Maybe it's God's punishment to these criminals.' _She thought. Rosie was dragged out of her reverie however when she felt a strong hand around her ankle. The brunette screamed when she saw that the brute had dragged himself over to her and was currently looking at her rather menacingly.

"Turn my legs back to normal you freak, or I'm gonna _break_ yours!"

Rosie, in a small act of self defense, kicked him in his face and stumbled further backwards. She bumped against something hard and had totally forgotten about her first captor until she heard a large crashing noise. Rosie whirled around, only to see thousands of stone pieces flying around on the pavement. There was a large silence, even the brute had stopped his whining, while holding his bloody nose. Rosie's breaths came out in sharp, short gasps, her hands beside her clenched into tight little fists. And then the yelling started again, "_You filthy bitch! You _freak! _Witch! I'll _Kill _you!" _Rosie looked behind her for a second, noticing the thug crawling towards her again with vengeance written allover his face. She didn't even think and just started running. Running out of that dark place, away from what had just transpired. Her heels made loud _click-_clack noises, till she was finally met by the light. It was still bright and sunny, a total contradiction of what just happened. The yelling of the brute had completely faded away.

She stood still for a moment. Her hair looked disheveled, her dress ripped in some places, but the scrapes and bruises she had were gone. Completely vanished. Rosie looked at her hands in wonder, then up at the sky. Was this really all God's doing? Or was this, as the brute suggested, _her's?_ The whole event still left her shaken and confused, in total shock. She stumbled a little when she slowly started running again, towards home. _Home, safe, comfort._ Yes, _home._ Home to her fiance, who will comfort and protect her. She alternated her run to a walk, _'Oh but I can't tell Ben of this, he'd think me insane. Or _worse_, he'd believe it and be afraid! He won't love me anymore, scared of God's wrath. Or _mine!' The petite brunette started running again, her arms wrapped around herself and her mind in crumbles. She glanced up at the heavens and sighed in despair, '_Oh Lord, what do I do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is chapter two of my new story. I just want to thank you for stopping by to read it and a special thanks to **butterfliesinspring**, **UniquePopsicles **and **Shockin'BlueEyes **for subscribing to this story already!

I want to improve this story to everyone's liking as much as I can so please post some constructive critisism D:! Do the chapters need to be longer? Is there something that irks you? See any grammar mistakes that bother you? Leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll read every one of them and take them all very seriously.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Camera's were flashing from the pictures that were being taken of the crime scene. The whole area was sealed off, the police only there to make sure no one got passed the yellow tape. People were looking around curiously, eying a young woman critically who was there investigating also.

"Moira! I'm so glad you could get here this fast." Said a balding man in a fancy black suit. Moira turned to look at him and gave a small disturbed smile.

"I happened to be in the neighborhood, what have we got so far chief?"

The man heaved a heavy sigh.

"I take it you haven't been further into the alley yet?" Moira shook her head, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Is it bad? What happened, a robbery gone wrong? Serial killer on the loose?"

The chief shook his head solemnly, "Unfortunately it's not anything like that."

He began walking further into the alley and motioned for Moira to follow him. "You'll have to see this for yourself."

Moira followed behind him, steeling herself for what she was about to see. There was bound to be a lot of blood if the chief looked so grim and no matter how many crime scenes she's seen so far, she just knew that she would never get used to it. The sun still shone brightly, even at 6 PM, but the alleyway still did it's cliche job of looking ominous and dark. What Moira saw when they arrived however wasn't what she was expecting to see. It was quite an odd sight really, making her feel confused and not really sure of what was going on.

"Sir, I-.. I'm not sure what's going on here. These statues certainly can't be that important to seal this place off." Moira said with a small, unsure laugh, looking a bit ridiculing at the whole scene.

"I'm afraid this isn't as simple as that Moira. We've got a witness, though perhaps not the most reliable one, but still a witness nonetheless, telling us that a woman did this"

"And where is this witness now? And this woman did _what_ exactly, place these statues here?" Moira looked around expectantly. '_Honestly, this is mad. The chief must be getting deranged to take this so seriously.'_

"He's in the hospital, getting his legs amputated because they'd turned _completely_ to stone." The chiefs grim voice broke her thoughts. Moira whirled around, staring at the chief with shocked eyes.

Her jaw moved up and down as she tried to from words, ask questions, piece this bit of information together.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying sir."

"I'm saying, that these used to be _people_ Agent MacTaggert, and that the fellow is lucky to still be a living breathing human and not turned into.. Into-" the man motioned with his hand to the frozen, men. "Into _that."_

"We've done tests and even went so far as to use a lie detector. The witness wasn't lying." He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. "But unfortunately I have some more bad news."

Moira returned her attention from the statues to her boss, her bewildered face quickly turning into her professional mask.

"I don't think that anything can shock me more then this sir."

The balding man sighed and looked at her with sympathy. "The witness said that a woman had done this. About 5'6 feet tall, dark brown curly hair, green eyes. The description was a perfect match to the identification we found in the purse laying in this alley."

Moira's heart was hammering wildly in her chest. '_But it couldn't be' _She thought desperately.

_'Please don't let it be-'_

"Unfortunately Agent MacTaggert, it belonged to your sister, 'Rosie Maria MacTaggert."

Moira couldn't breath, her heart beating too fast and the weather far too hot all of a sudden. Her eyes darted around the alley, her eyes finally landing on a few red scrapes of cloth laying around. The same red as the dress her sister had been wearing earlier that day. "No." She said breathlessly. "_No. _That can't be, this must be all a huge mistake! You said so yourself that the man wasn't the most reliable! Sir, I _know_ my sister, she would never-"

"_Agent MacTaggert!" _

Moira looked at her boss in bewilderment, his authoritative voice interrupting her wild rambling. "You know so yourself how many times that line has been used. People _think_ they know their husband, neighbor or _sister." _The chief looked at her pointedly as she opened her mouth again to protest and she quickly shut it again, looking at him with her wide glossy eyes.

"People change, agent.."

"But-"

"_I'm sorry_ Moira." the chief interrupted, his voice and face solemn. "But we _have_ to take her in for questioning."

Moira looked down, her brows furrowed and lips tightly pursed together.

"I can see that this is difficult for you, maybe it was a mistake to bring you here. But I'm still letting you in on this case for now. But _one_ slip up Agent, and you're off, understood?"

The brunette looked into her boss' stern eyes with her professional mask back on and nodded. "Of course sir. I understand."

"Good, we'll leave when you're ready."

The brunette nodded and watched his retreating from walk out of the alley. Behind her the camera's kept flashing, people lurking around to collect any clues of this phenomenon. Moira slowly turned around to take one last look. How could this have happened? And to her _sister_ no less. The last thing her vision focused on was the broken pieces of what once used to be a human, before briskly walking back with a determined look upon her face. She'll get to the bottom of this. She'll do whatever she could to help her sister.

* * *

><p>Rosie sighed, sitting tiredly on the couch. She almost panicked when she remember that her purse fell the moment she was dragged away, but that feeling quickly turned to numbness. Luckily she remembered the hidden spare key under one of the many flower pots they had in their front garden. First thing she did was run upstairs to take a shower and brush her teeth thoroughly. Her fiance was away to meet some of his friends, so she couldn't find comfort in his arms just yet. After the third time of brushing her teeth failed to take the filthy feeling away, she gave up. Rosie gripped the brush tightly, staring at the running water thoughtlessly, her face void of any emotion. She looked up in the mirror, still slightly foggy from the <em>long<em>, long shower she had taken beforehand. Her wet hair was already starting to form her natural curls again, her face devoid of any make-up. The woman didn't even need it, she was already gorgeous the way she was, but she insisted on putting make-up on everyday.

Rosie looked deep into her bright green eyes. _'Emeralds. They're like beautiful, glittering, shining emeralds.' _her fiance once said and he loved to bring that up every time. The brunette smiled at the thought. Her loving fiance. She was so lucky. Always so lucky. Doing great in college, having a great God-given talent to paint, having the perfect white picket fence house and finding the right person to spend her life with. So why was this happening?

Rosie looked up towards the ceiling, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut,_ 'Why is this happening to me.. Lord please answer me!' _she cried out in her thoughts.

Sobs wrecked her body and she slowly slid to her knees. One hand still held her toothbrush tightly and the other held onto the sink as if her life depended on it.

The brunette felt lost. After a while she slowly got up again, trying to puther act together as best as she could.

_'Maybe if I pretend nothing happened. I'll never bring it up, never think of it, everything would stay the same'_

Rosie sniffed, wiping her runny nose on a tissue before throwing it away. Her were puffy and red and she had a huge headache because of the crying. But she was determined to not give up. This was probably just a one-time thing only. It would never occur again.

_'What are you doing? Stop thinking about _it' she rebuked herself.

The petite woman sighed and got picked up her red dress and matching high heels. Better to throw those away, lest it remind of her this day forever. She folded it up and threw it in the trashcan, her beloved high heels following. Rosie turned and hesitated a moment before turning back around and snatching the heels back out. The dress she could miss, but her shoes would always be quite precious to her.

Rosie had dressed herself in a new sleeveless Montgomery Ward dress, this time the same green as her eyes. She decided to go for comfort and walk around bare feet around the house. It's not like she was expecting any visitors or guests.

The brunette pulled her dainty feet up to the cough, curling herself in while staring at the television. _'The Donna Reed Show'_ was currently on, but her mind was so blank that she couldn't even acknowledge the jokes that would have usually made her laugh.

She glanced around her house. Everything looked perfect, pretty, clean. Just the way Rosie imagined it to be when she was younger. She glanced at the clock. Almost six o'clock already? Rosie sighed. Time to make dinner, her fiance must be hungry when he gets back. Images of filthy lanky, thin figures crossed her mind and she winced. She chopped the carrot particularly violent that day, sliced the potatoes maybe a bit too roughly and when the curly brunette heard a knock on her door, there was another lovely surprise waiting for her.

Rosie stopped her slicing and sighed. She quickly ran her hand through her curly hair. They were still a little damp, but she guessed she looked presentable enough to open the door. A quick look in the mirror in the hallway confirmed it though. Another knock on the door, this time more impatient.

"Just a second please!"

Rosie hurried to the door, but quickly stepped into a pair of dark brown high heels on the way before opening the door.

And there stood her sister, a serious, almost sad look on her face with three men behind her. One slightly balding and stern looking and the other two were police officers. The brunette panicked. She knew she should have gotten back for her purse. How could she be so stupid as to think nothing of it? Rosie tried to keep her facial expressions under control and so far succeeded. She decided to act like nothing happened. What's the worse that could happen anyway? The balding man stepped forward.

"Miss Rosie MacTaggert?" he asked with his low voice.

Rosie nodded, "Yes, what can I help you with? Moira what's going on?"

Moira looked at her, with her lips pressed tight together. Rosie could see that her sister was extremely tense. A police man stepped forward with cold, steel handcuffs in his hand. The other grabbed her and turned her around roughly.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will-" The rest faded away into the background as she was dragged off towards a black car with red and blue lights on top. She looked at her sister with frightened eyes. "_Moira.." _She uttered pleadingly. The brunette thought she saw her sister's eyes water up before her when suddenly the police man stepped in front of her.

"Ma'am, answer me. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the officer had asked the same question three times now. Rosie simply nodded, before she was shoved into the backseat of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a small comment or some constructive criticism! It would truely make my day :D<strong>

**I'm also in need of a BETA Reader, so if you are one and am familiar with my writing style or think you can improve it, please PM me~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Here I am again with another chapter. I'm planning on updating this story every week with atleast 1 chapter, if everything's going great I'll probably do 2 each week :3. I also want to thank _**Linda Ku, LuciansLycanNightShade, kewlmagicgurl, Valkyrie-Pleasant, ****Campire Solidarity1 **_and_** Amor Mio **(Amor Mio not only Story & Author alerted, she favorited my story as well_! That's amazing, _thank you _:D)_ _for subscribing to my story!_

reviews:

**LLNS:** Thank you so much for my very first review :D! I'm glad you think so! I tried to do something different and come up with a different power then the usual 'I control this and this element' fics. I'll put a full detailed profile on Rosie's power in the next chapter to make things more clear. I don't want people to think that I'm one of those writers that continuously adds more powers to their characters till their particularly invincible :3 People like you is exactly whom I'm writing for! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well :)

**Valkyrie-Pleasant:** Ohoho, thank you! I'm glad you like it :D Unfortunately I don't have a BETA reader yet. But to think that it seems like I do must mean I'm doing something good, right? :D Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

The car ride to wherever Rosie was being taken was extremely nerve wrecking. The windows in the back were tinted, she couldn't look outside and neither could people look inside. She _could, _however, look in the rear-view mirror to look at the car driving behind her, which so happened to be her sister's. To others her sister might have looked indifferent to the situation. But Rosie saw right through her facade. The balding guy next to Moira seemed to be babbling on about something and sometimes occasionally checking something in some sort of file. Rosie had no idea what was going on, but she saw that her older sister payed absolutely no attention to what the man was saying.

She sighed and rested her head against the window. Every moment that passed filled her with dread. What was going to happen to her? Will she be going to jail? Or maybe she'll get the death sentence. How will she even explain to them what happened? Maybe she could just.. Lie? The thought looked very appealing at the time and continued to linger on her mind.

The car soon came to a complete halt and the officers stepped of them opened hers and grabbed her by her arm rather roughly and nearly dragged her out of the car. They were in some sort of underground parking lot. Moira and the balding man were walking in front of then, leading her through several doors and what seemed to be up a billion stairs until they finally arrived in a rather boring, white hallway.

They immediately brought her to the interrogation room. It was a small, cold gray room with a single light hanging above a table. The chair she was ordered to sit on was hard and uncomfortable. On the right side of her was a large mirror and she stared at her own reflection for a few seconds.

"Alright miss MacTaggert." A booming voice echoed in the small dense room.

It made her jump a little and face the one speaking. It was the same balding man who was there when she was arrested. He had an unreadable, stern look upon his face. It made her even more nervous then she already was. The slightly gray haired man dragged a chair from the corner, till he was opposite of her. He sat down with a huff and threw a file on the table. He gestured towards it with his hand, staring at her.

"Why don't you take a look at that miss."

Rosie's hand inched towards the file filled with numerous papers, a bubbling sensation building in her belly. The first page revealed a very familiar looking man. In fact, while having a closer look, she noticed it was the same burly fellow that had forcefully kissed her. The brunette put on a confused expression, a slight frown here and a light shake of her head there. While flipping through the pages and looking at the photographs that were with it, the bubbling got stronger and turned to anxiety. However she tried desperately to keep her act up. The stone-turned men, the broken pieces on the pavement. A scrap of her red dress was photographed, as well as her fallen purse. It seemed like hours, but it actually only took her five minutes to flip through the pictures.

By the end, the restlessness in her belly got so bad, she thought she'd have a panic attack and confess everything that happened. Her panic filled eyes looked at the intimidating man in front of her as he calmly set the file aside. The two men standing guard by the door shifted a little.

"So miss MacTaggert, why don't you tell me what transpired in that alley?" The balding man demanded more then it was actually supposed to be a question. He leaned back in his seat and stared at her indifferently. Rosie tried to form words, her mind trying it's hardest to function normally again.

"I don't really know what-"

"_Don't _give me that bull! You know exactly what happened there and you are going to tell me _right now, _or you'll be in a lot of trouble young lady." The man uttered in a gruff and threatening voice.

The brunette woman was shocked that he didn't allow her to finish even one sentence, but to threaten her like that as well? Rosie shivered, the anxious, bubbling feeling in her belly getting stronger. With it something weird happened. She felt as if something took control, something that made her feel both restless but confident and peaceful at the same time. She took a deep breath and stared the glaring man in his eyes.

"It's quite rude not to let someone finish sir. If you would just kindly let me speak." The man winced and put a hand to his forehead. He had a look of intense pain on his face for a second. The guards behind him stood at full attention all of a sudden and glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you alright sir?" One of them asked, taking a step forward. The gray haired man waved his hand and nodded, sitting straight again.

"Of course I am, now let miss MacTaggert talk." The guard looked confused for a second before stepping back.

"Yes sir."

Rosie looked at the man in confusion also. What just happened exactly? She felt a pressure inside her head, and the man looked at her expectantly. No.. Not just with expectation. It seemed almost like.. _Devotion, admiration._

"Ma'am?" The man's voice sounded. He was still expecting her to say something, so she cleared her throat and started.

"Right, well. I'm not sure why you have manhandled me in such a rude way, but I do not appreciate it. No explanation, no _nothing_ before I was dragged away. Imagine what my neighbors must think of me now!"

With every word she spoke she felt her confidence building, sitting straighter her head held a little higher. She felt like a _queen._ The balding, old man opened his mouth to say something and she looked at him pointedly.

"I'm not finished sir." This quickly made him shut his mouth again. Rosie took a deep breath and continued.

"Furthermore, I do not know what this is all about. I don't know what happened in that alley so I can't give you any answers. Now I would really appreciate it if I could go home now and not be bothered by you people again." The suddenly regal looking brunette finished with a curt nod and her hands folded neatly on the table. The balding man nodded, while he continued to stare at her as if she was some sort of famous celebrity.

"Of course, ma'am. I completely understand. My most humble apologies. I will personally make sure that you get a safe ride home. We won't bother you again Miss." He then stood up, walked to her side and chivalrously offered her his hand with a warm smile.

Rosie snapped out of her trance like state and cautiously looked at the man's hand. He was still smiling at her, like a faithful servant would to a queen. Why the sudden change of heart? Was this a trick? But before she could take his hand the door burst open, alarming the guards and making them draw their pistols. Rosie screamed out of shock and the older man in front of her stood beside her protectively, his hand reaching for his own gun.

The man that had walked in was from the looks of it another agent working here. In fact it looked very much like her sister's partner and he looked _livid. _Her sister was rushing in behind him looking quite panicked and confused.

"Sir, you can't just release her like that, what about the evidence, the witness, her bag-"

"Stand down agent Robins, she said she didn't know anything, so _she doesn't know anything._ I am letting her go back home and that's final."

"But sir-"

"I am your boss and you will follow my orders! Treat the lady with some respect son, or you will find yourself without a job, is that clear?" The room was awkwardly quiet for a second as the two man stared each other down. But agent Robins finally gave in and nodded.

"Of course sir." He said through gritted teeth. The balding man nodded with a small look of satisfaction before speaking again.

"Moira, I think it's best that you take your sister home don't you think? I still have a lot of work to do. Oh! And get her her stuff back would you?" He turned back to Rosie again, taking her hand and shaking it gently.

"I am sorry for the discomfort you had to go through ma'am. I'll make sure it won't happen again. Have a good day." He took one good last look at her before swiftly walking out and away, motioning for the two guards to follow him. Moira and her partner looked at her with mixed emotions. Agent Robins with obvious distrust and fury and her sister with worry and confusion. Moira slowly smiled, a little unsure before motioning her sister to follow her.

"Come on Rosie, we're gonna get you home now."

Rosie smiled and walked over to her sister. Moira placed a small, reassuring hand on her sister's back and walked out of that cold interrogation room. They both heard the footsteps of Moira's partner following them and Moira turned around.

"What are you doing Robins?"

"Just making sure nothing more happens. Can't you see that she can't be trusted?" He said, motioning to Rosie with a slight disgusted look on his face. Moira looked personally offended and glared at her partner. They'd been working together for two months now, but to talk about her sister like that made her furious.

"I don't care what you think. You heard the boss, orders are orders. I'm going to take her home and that's the end of it."

"Why that's mighty convenient isn't it Moira? Admit it, if this was anyone but your sister you would be as apprehensive as I am right now to this whole situation!" His voice slowly drifted off as he stopped following them and they swiftly kept on walking. Moira stopped before a gray doors with a large 'Evidence' sign on it and told Rosie to wait while she got her stuff.

Before long they were on their way to Rosie's house. The younger brunette was staring out at the passing buildings and houses. Her sister glanced in her direction before taking a deep breath and letting it all out. Moira wanted to ask so much. What just happened wasn't normal. Her boss looked absolutely besotted all of a sudden during the interrogation. Moira didn't know what exactly was going on, but there was definitely something _weird_ going on with her sister.

"Rosie.. Sis?" Her quiet voice broke the silence. They were currently standing still in front of a red light and Rosie noticed that it was slowly getting dark. She looked at her sister with a blank expression and made a small 'hm?' noise. The older sister sighed and grabbed a hold of her sister's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"What happened back there Rosie? There's something going on, I just _know_ it." She asked quietly.

The hesitant look on her little sisters' face said it all. She _wanted_ to tell.. She just didn't know exactly how or what to tell her. Rosie looked at her sister with regret and guilt on her face. This day was so tiring, so confusing. Tears sprang to her eyes as she suddenly began to feel emotional again. The light sprung to green and Moira let go of her hand to drive and focus on the road again.

"I don't know what to say Moira. I don't _know_ what happened. I honestly don't." Rosie said with a quiet voice, so different from the regal and confident woman that had sat in that interrogation room earlier. Moire's heart ached at her sister's obvious pain and she grabbed her hand in a reassuring grip again.

"You can trust me sister. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, you know that right?"

Rosie nodded and gave her sister's hand a tight squeeze back before wiping the beginning tears from her eyes. Luckily she wasn't wearing any make-up, otherwise it would've smeared every other direction already. The youngest of the two sisters took a deep breath and began telling her sister what had happened, what she felt, from the walk home to the interrogation from her sister's boss. Moira's eyes were on the road, but her heart and ears were going out to her sister beside her as she told her story.

Moira could hardly believe what she was hearing though. Her sister _did _somehow turn those men to stone. Even though she felt that the bastards deserved it for what they were planning to do with Rosie, it was still frightening to think.. To think that.. _'My baby sister turns people to stone.'. _When Rosie finished her story she turned to her sister in tears.

"I can't tell Ben, Moira! He'll call of the marriage, he won't love me anymore. I'm a monster!"

Moira quietly parked in front of her sister's house and turned to her. Her own eyes filled with tears at her little sister's teary ones. She drew her in for a tight, long hug and quietly whispered in her ear.

"I'll always be here for you. I'm your sister and I love you and you can trust me with anything. But I think it's best if you don't tell anyone else of this, Rosie. Not even Ben. You understand? Who knows what they would do." Both sisters shuddered at the idea.

Rosie smiled at her sister and Moira gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The younger brunette felt slightly better, a huge weight having been lifted off of her shoulders by her sister alone. She shakily got out of the car and waved as her sister drove off. Rosie sighed and turned around. Her house normally looking welcoming and warm, felt distant and cold. The door suddenly flew open though, making Rosie jump a little. There stood her fiance, blonde hair in disarray and handsome face twisted with worry. He swiftly walked towards her and encircled her in a huge warming hug.

"Rosie you had me worried sick! The neighbors said that they saw you get taken away by police, is that true? What's going on babe?" He pulled away slightly, still holding her protectively but wanting to look her in the eyes.

Rosie steeled herself, for she was about to lie to her beloved fiance for the first time ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, constructive criticism D ! I still need a BETA Reader, so please PM if you think you can <strong>

**bring something new and innovating to this story and writing :)**

**Thank you~!**


End file.
